


Mind Numbing

by apostate_anima



Series: Black Heart Inertia [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lu Desei, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Drell Character, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostate_anima/pseuds/apostate_anima
Summary: After a long day of meetings at the Nexus, Lu invites Evfra to her place for some downtime with a movie. The Resistance leader finds himself questioning his girlfriend’s taste in films.





	Mind Numbing

**Prompt:** _“Why don’t they just kiss already?”_

* * *

 

When Lu suggested a ‘mind-numbing activity’ after their different and long meetings at the Nexus, Evfra did not think it would involve watching a bad movie at her Nexus apartment. A very, very bad film. She seemed to be enjoying herself, however, leaning comfortably against his side, his arm thrown against her shoulders. No need to ruin her fun by admitting he actually hated her film choice.

“Why are they arguing again?” Evfra broke the silence when the group of aliens on-screen began bickering unintelligibly.

“They’re not arguing, they’re trying to give tips to Jorah on what to do for her date,” Lu corrected him, side-eyeing him and chuckling.

“Date?” he quirked an eyebrow, turning slightly towards her.

Lu pouted her lips, eyes shifting in thought. “Uh, you know when people go out and do fun activities with other people they might be interested in, see if they’re compatible for a possible relationship.”

Evfra hummed, glancing at the screen once more, trying to make sense of the whole mess. The asari protagonist seemed to keep embarrassing herself with her quarian love interest. He fell quiet once more, shocked when Lu would laugh at things that were just…dumb. Was it the bad acting? The awful dialogue? The poor plot?

He groaned when the pair on screen hesitated to kiss, mumbling incoherences and apologizing to each other over nothing. “Why don’t they just kiss already? They clearly have feelings for one another…” There was frustration in his voice, which only served to irritate him more when he realized the film was affecting him like this.

“Love, it’s called ‘The 840-Year-Old Virgin’, what did you expect?” Lu laughed, the sound reverberating deep in her chest.

“Not this,” he deadpanned, staring boredly at the screen.

“Besides, Reva is a quarian, she could get an infection just from kissing Jorah,” Lu added.

“Why? Are asari and quarian infectious to one another?”

“Quarians have weak immune systems, they can’t live outside of their envirosuits or they die.” Lu turned to him fully, quirking a suspicious eyebrow. “You haven’t been to the Cultural Exchange Center a lot, have you?”

Evfra groaned loudly, rolling his eyes. “Let’s just keep watching…”

“You could take a note or two from Jaal, I swear he’s read everything,” Lu kept talking despite his suggestion, suddenly more interested in him than the movie. “I think he knows more about drell at this point than I do.”

“Didn’t you want to watch this film?” the angara pointed at the film in exasperation, huffing a breath quickly through his nose as he frowned at her.

Lu snorted and chuckled, nudging him in the ribs. “You’re the one who started talking. Besides, this is shit, I think I got my mind numbed enough from today’s endless meetings. You?” she asked casually, shifting and setting her legs over his lap.

Evfra was silent for a moment, slowly narrowing his eyes at her. “…Why are we watching a film you hate?”

She smirked, resting her head against his shoulder. Reaching for his hand, she held it over her lap, thumbs rubbing circles along the back of his hand, sharp nails lightly grazing his skin. “Well, you hate it too, clearly.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” he stated, trying not to get distracted by her seemingly innocent ministrations.

“I watch it for fun,” she let out a throaty laugh, turning his hand over to caress his palm then. “It’s just so awful it’s entertaining to watch. Numbs the mind.”

His icy blue eyes shifted from hers to her hands which massaged the tightness out of his dominant one. Despite this, the arm around her shoulders pulled her closer , yearning for her warmth. “…It wasn’t numbing, it was frustrating.”

“Yeah, you were way too worried about what was happening.” There was clear amusement in her tone and a playful glint in her eyes. One would say she was almost expecting this reaction from him.  “Dating, awkwardness, kisses…Important stuff to discuss from a movie like this,” she grinned at that, grey eyes falling to his lips.

Evfra hummed then, the frown on his face disappearing before he realized it. Wriggling his hand from between both of hers, he brought it up to her cheek, tracing down to her frill, lightly touching its jagged edges. “I’ve learned something,”

“What’s that?” she breathed, leaning into his touch, blinking once with her inner eyelids.

“Milky Way species have a tendency to be too emotionally…” he smirked, fingers finishing tracing her frill down to her neck. Moving inwards then, towards her more sensitive dark ribbing, he traced the soft folds of skin. He was delighted by the way she shivered at that, eyes nearly fluttering closed, thighs tensing where they lay over his lap. “…constipated,” he finally finished his thought.

Instantly she glared at him, pouting. “Hey, I’m a Milky Way species…” she trailed off momentarily, a hand coming up to his cowl, lightly caressing down to his neck, smiling when he shuddered in turn. “In fairness sake, we were both…emotionally constipated with each other at first before we…”

“I know,” Evfra whispered, recalling their early days when they realized they had a mutual attraction. An attraction which they both denied at first, for different personal reasons. He was thankful they’d moved past that barrier, thankful he’d given himself the chance to dare to be close to another once more. “I was just teasing…” he breathed out, holding her gaze. A hand dropped to one of her thick thighs then, caressing up and down her exposed scaled skin, stopping just at the hem of her shorts.

“You’re still teasing…” Lu shivered again, pulling on the collar of his shirt until his lips all but hovered above hers. She moved to kiss him but he pulled back, to which she hissed in frustration.

“You deserve it for showing me such an awful movie…” he tried to seem stern but an inevitable chuckle escaped him, reverberating in his chest and through her skin.

“I just wanted to see how long you would last through it…” Opting to play his game, she moved suddenly, straddling his lap, pressing herself fully against his front.

His hands fell on her hips, holding her in place, eyes scanning her up and down. Without warning, she ground her hips against his, rubbing her core against his crotch. Evfra hissed through gritted teeth at that, flipping her down on her back onto the couch. Quickly he crawled over her, settling between her legs and pressing down, trapping her under his weight.

“Perhaps we should now test how long you would last through the night…” A growl built deep in his chest, reverberating almost like a purr.

“Oh no, poor me…” Sarcasm was heavy in her tone, though she sounded completely breathless. Her chest heaved up and down in excitement when she gave a testing roll of her hips against him. A teasing grin found itself to her full lips when he drew in a sharp breath, pleased with the bulge she felt pressing against her. “…I beg of you,  have mercy…” she continued teasing back, hands grazing up his thick forearms, nails grazing his skin, until she let them rest against his upper arms, tugging him closer. Purring, she finished her sentence with a croon, “…please…”

Evfra made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, rumbling down his neck and to his chest. Unable to help himself any longer, he finally yielded and kissed her fervently. With a desperate urgency their lips slid easily against one another, teeth nipping and biting in between while their hands clutched to the other like their lives depended on it. As their tongues met and explored each others mouths, Evfra hummed pleasantly at the light stinging sensation along his tongue–a pleasant side effect from the venom naturally coating her skin.

Eventually they pulled back for a breath, panting when Evfra finally replied, “We shall see about that.”

* * *

I'm always open to more prompts, send some [here](http://animarosa.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts) if you want!

 


End file.
